Mission is Sakura
by Aimore
Summary: Semua ini tentang misi untuk membuktikan diri./"Jika bisa memilih, mungkin aku tidak akan berjalan mengikuti arah kemana reaksi mengalir. Namun aku akan berkamuflase menjadi sebuah katalisator hingga aku dapat meraih energi aktivasi untuk berlari lebih cepat menuju puncak destinasi,"/"Aku rasa aku semakin menyukaimu Naruto.". RnR please


**Naruto belongs to** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Surai jabriknya berkesiur mengikuti arah angin. Pemuda itu tampak mengendap-ngendap tembok tikungan. Mulutnya sedari tadi meniupkan kegugupan melalui udara pernapasan. Sekali lagi ia mengelus dadanya yang berdentum layaknya alat musik lalu bersiap mendekati target yang ada dalam jangkauannya. Sejauh ini misi berjalan sempurna. Tinggal selangkah lagi dan _"Mission Complete!"._ Dengan satu hentakan kasar ia berlari menerobos udara yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sedingin ini.

"Sakura!" panggilnya dengan napas terengah. Setelah melewati fase yang panjang akhirnya target bisa ia dekati.

Gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah menyiram tanaman di halaman menoleh kaget. Sekilas ia tercengang tatkala melihat pemuda tampan itu terengah. Menurutnya itu terlihat err.. Sexy.

Uh! Apa yang dipirkannya.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Abu butuh air zam-zam." pinta Naruto membuat gadis itu ternganga.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata. "Kau bercanda?" Desisannya mengeras.

 _Apa-apaan si Naruto itu!_

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Kalau begitu wedang ronde saja." Naruto sepintas melirik ekspresi garang khas Sakura.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu? Oh, mungkin kau sedang berbicara pada rumput yang bergoyang. Tenang saja, aku akan pura-pura tidak mendengarnya." Sakura masih asik pada aktivitasnya. Kali ini ia beralih menyiram mawar putih kesayangannya.

Seringai perlahan-lahan muncul di wajahnya. Naruto tiba-tiba saja mengaduh seraya memegang lehernya. "Bajigur.."

Seketika itu Sakura menyiramnya. Ia kesal menanggapi Naruto yang berlaku tidak jelas itu. Entah dia sedang kesurupan setan apa.

Sakura menoleh ketika satu lengannya menerima sentuhan dari pemuda itu. Ia menelan ludah, mendadak rasa gugup menghampirinya.

"Sakura, tolong aku..." Naruto merintih tepat di telinganya.

Mau tak mau Sakura hanya mampu menahan diri karena posisinya yang sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Serta merta ia menahan napas. "A-apa yang kau lakukan ?" Bahkan tanpa ia sadari suaranya terdengar patah-patah.

"Aku butuh dirimu Sakura.."

Sakura berjengit.

"A-a-apa maksudnya?" Sakura sedikit mundur, melebarkan jarak dengan Naruto.

Dengan langkah berat Naruto maju, mendekati Sakura yang terus mundur.

"Sakura... Tolong aku.."

Sakura berhenti. "Diam di sana atau aku akan menyirammu lagi." ancamnya seraya mengacungkan selang air pada Naruto.

"Semua yang kuminta tadi tidak ada yang bisa kau penuhi. Apa itu juga mustahil jika aku menginginkanmu, Sakura."

Naruto telah tepat dengan posisinya, lima centimeter di hadapan Haruno Sakura.

"Tolong aku," Kedua tangannya ia letakkan pada bahu mungil gadis itu.

Napasnya tak beraturan. Selain karena jarak yang teramat dekat, Naruto juga menyentuh bahunya. Hal itu tentu membuat efek yang luar biasa bagi dirinya. Sakura tidak tahan berada dalam posisi yang sebegini dekatnya. Selang airnya terjatuh. Ia bahkan tidak sempat berpikir apa-apa saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja menyelusupkan jemarinya diantara helaian merah mudanya. Sejurus itu wajahnya kian mendekat. Dan dalam hitungan detik bibirnya sukses mendarat di bibir mungil gadis itu. Gadis yang tengah terbelalak dengan raut tak percaya.

Setelah dua menit merasakan sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan itu Naruto akhirnya melepaskan pagutannya.

 _Mission Complete!_

Sakura memandang Naruto tidak percaya. Kedua matanya melebar. Ia sangat syok sampai-sampai mulutnya tak tertutup sempurna.

Deru napas Sakura terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. Pemuda itu menggaruk pipi. "Maaf Sakura. Bukan aku bermaksud kurang ajar." sesalnya. Pasalnya Naruto takut tindakannya ini justru membuat Sakura mengecap dirinya sebagai pemuda sembrono.

 _ **Cut**_

Naruto mendesah lega. Akhirnya kelar juga.

Wanita berambut merah menguarkan tawa. Ia tampak muncul dari balik tiang listrik depan rumah Sakura. "Aku tidak menyangka kau cukup berani untuk melakukannya."

Naruto mendesis. Tatapannya menajam pada wanita itu. "Apa kau sudah puas, Karin?"

Sakura melongo. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini. Tapi ia tahu bahwa ia tengah terjebak dalam situasi yang kurang baik. Oh, bukan itu masalahnya. Melainkan.. Hey! Apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan padanya?

"Haha... Dengan begitu anakku tidak akan ngiler. Makasih ya Naruto..." Karin lantas berlalu dengan tawa yang masih menggema.

Naruto mengumpat. Kalau saja bukan karena Karin sedang hamil, ia tidak akan melakukan drama memalukan itu pada gadis yang disukainya.

 _Ya ampun, Sakura._

Ia langsung teringat dengan gadis yang terdiam di belakangnya itu. "Sakura, soal tadi aku benar-benar minta maaf." Naruto merasa bersalah. Dan rasa bersalahnya kian memuncak tatkala mendapati ekspresi Sakura yang seakan menahan tangis.

"Aku melakukannya karena..." Naruto terdiam, tak dapat menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mewakili rasa bersalahnya.

Sakura lekas menengadah. Membalas tatapan Naruto. "Aku tahu. Hanya saja rasanya sedikit tidak adil." ia kembali menunduk.

 _Perasaan apa ini yang sedang kurasakan?_

"Sakura.." Naruto berucap lirih. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tadinya ia pikir Sakura akan memukulnya. Tapi respons Sakura yang di luar dugaannya itu tak pelak membuatnya tak enak.

"Naruto..." Aura itu mulai terasa pekat. Naruto merasakan kulitnya bergidik. "Narutooooo..." Dan benar saja, sisi monster Sakura telah muncul. Ia bahkan siap membantainya dengan meja yang ia angkat itu. Naruto menelan ludah.

"Narutoooooo..."

Ia menggeleng-geleng. Hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dan, apa-apaan sampai melibatkan sepupunya yang gila itu. Naruto mendesah, cara seperti apa yang harus ia lakukan agar bisa mencium gadis itu secara normal?

"Hey Naruto.." Sakura menyilangkan tangan depan dada. "Apa yang kau lamunkan dari tadi?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Mana mungkin ia mengatakannya pada Sakura bahwa ia sedang memikirkan drama tepat yang memungkinkannya untuk bisa mencium gadis itu.

 _Argh.. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?_

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati.

 _Sial!_

Kalau saja ia tidak sedang berusaha membuktikan kepada teman-temannya yang mengatai dirinya banci ia tidak akan segila ini memikirkan tentang ciuman itu.

 _Sial! Sial!_

"Kau tidak sedang berpikir yang aneh-aneh kan?" Sakura mematikan kran air lalu melepas selang yang tadinya terpasang padanya. "Lebih baik kita ke dalam." ajaknya dengan langkah mendahului.

"Ne, Sakura.." Naruto mulai berbicara ketika Sakura mempersilakan minum padanya.

Sakura hanya bergumam. Ia lantas duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Raut Naruto tampak tak terbaca. Dengan senyum canggung ia kembali berbicara, "Jika bisa memilih, mungkin aku tidak akan berjalan mengikuti arah kemana reaksi mengalir. Namun aku akan berkamuflase menjadi sebuah katalisator hingga aku dapat meraih energi aktivasi untuk berlari lebih cepat menuju puncak destinasi," Naruto menghela napas sejenak.

"Sakura, kau adalah destinasiku. Apa kau mau menjadikanku sebagai destinasimu juga?"

Sakura tercengang. Mulutnya menganga. Ia cukup terkejut dengan perkataan aneh Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Apa maksudnya?

Naruto maju, meraih tangan Sakura. Digenggamnya tangan mungil itu lembut. "Sakura, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Bibir Sakura berkedut. Berulang hingga kali ketiganya ia tergelak. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Baka!"

Naruto bersungut-sungut. Hey! Ia sudah menyingkirkan sejenak rasa malunya untuk menembak Sakura. Tidakkah gadis itu mengerti?

"Intinya aku menyukaimu."

"Hah? Kau bercanda?" Sakura memicing. Ada apa dengan lelaki itu?

Naruto berdehem. "Oke. Oke. Sebenarnya dari tadi aku sedang memikirkan langkah yang tepat untuk menciummu." akunya. Seketika itu pula wajahnya dihiasi rona merah.

Tawanya meledak. Sakura memegangi perutnya saking tidak bisanya ia menahan tawa. "Ne, Naruto.. Bukankah kita berpacaran? Kenapa kau harus menembakku ulang hanya untuk apa itu.. Ciuman? Haha... Konyo sekali."

"Oke. Cukup. Aku serius Sakura. Kita sudah berpacaran lebih dari enam bulan, dan kita bahkan sama sekali belum melakukan itu (baca ciuman)."

Sakura mengatur napasnya yang sempat memburu karena tertawa. "Tidak usah terburu-buru. Hal seperti itu tidak perlu direncanakan. Biarlah terjadi secara alami." ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Naruto tertawa kecil. Dalam hati ia mengiyakan ucapan Sakura.

 _Uh! Memalukan sekali pikiranku tadi._

Tetes-tetes air menjatuhi bumi tempatnya. Naruto melihat ke luar. Dan seketika tetes-tetes air tadi tersusul oleh hujan yang menjatuhi tempat itu dengan deras.

Udara cukup dingin. Sakura bermaksud menutup pintu ketika Naruto tiba-tiba saja menahannya. "Aku suka hujan."

Sakura menurut.

Menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya hingga terasa hangat, Naruto lalu menangkupkannya pada wajah Sakura yang memerah. Niatnya ia ingin sedikit menghangatkan Sakura. Tidak ia sadari bahwa tindakannya tersebut justru membuat wajah gadis itu kian memerah.

"Butiran air hujan terkadang memilih untuk menjatuhkan dirinya pada oase-oase padang pasir, namun bagiku hujan tak perlu menjatuhkan dirinya, bahkan tak perlu sampai berubah menjadi butiran-butiran."

Ia manautkan atensinya pada sosok itu. "Mengapa begitu?" Sakura tanpa sadar tengah menatap Naruto dengan binar kekaguman yang kentara.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku lebih suka melihat titik-titik air pada saat proses kondensasi menjadi butiran. Di saat itulah ketika sinar matahari menyengatnya, pelangi akan tercipta dengan varuasi warna yang berbeda."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto punya cara pandang yang berbeda dengan lainnya. Ia tak mengira jika Naruto bisa sefilosofis ini. Ia suka dengan itu. Ralat. Ia suka apapun tentang Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?"

Senyumnya kian merekah. Sakura menggeleng seraya tersipu.

"A-aku rasa aku semakin menyukaimu Naruto." ucapnya jujur.

Naruto terkekeh, lantas mengacak mahkota kekasihnya. Dengan santai ia berujar, "aku jadi benar-benar ingin menciummu."

Dan perkataan itu sukses memperjelas rona pada wajah Haruno Sakura.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Bingung? Ikuti aja alurnya (sambil diselami). Dijamin paham kok. Haha.

Ne.. sebenarnya adegan smp yg sblm naruto menggeleng itu cuma pikiran naruto. Adegan nyatanya mulai dr ya yg klimat ia menggeleng itu dst


End file.
